Where Angels Fear to Tread
by CoriWhoWritesStuff
Summary: My take on Jessie and James' time in the bicycle gang. Rated PG-13 for a few mature themes. C+C much appreciated. ^_^
1. Fate

Where Angels Fear to Tread - Part One: Fate 

Notes: After leaving Pokémon Tech, Jessie and James hit the road to become... what else... members of a bike gang! This is just how I imagined it to happen, although I wish they would go into more detail on the actual show. But they won't, so read this instead. ^_^ If you're wondering about the bridge, or about the fact that Jessie and James join the "Sunnytown" gang, just don't worry about it, since it'll be explained later. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Jessie and James or any other cute li'l Pokémon characters. Bummer. :P

***** 

I believe that I am finally completely tired of walking. Walking seems to be all I have done for weeks now, which may be accurate, for all I know, ever since James and I left Pokémon Tech. And since then we've been walking... but to where? 

James stumbles beside me, his face plainly showing the emotions I have bottled up inside. With no coat in this early spring weather, he has developed a nasty cold. It's not that I don't want to help him in some way, but how? All we can really do is continue to plod forward, in the hope that eventually we will find a place to stop and rest, and to plan out our future a little better. 

"Jessie... can we stop soon?" James' teeth seem to chatter loudly, and I wish we _could_ stop, but something tells me to keep going. 

"Just a little farther, we'll find someplace." 

"Where?" 

"I don't know _where_! Do you think I have a map in my head?" 

He ducks his head a little at my harsh tone of voice, rubbing his arms weakly; I have to remind myself that he has a fever and I shouldn't be so rough. But then, my best friend has always been more sensitive than any other guy I had ever met. "Soon. We'll stop soon," I remind him in a milder fashion. 

"I hope it's warm there," he mumbles. For both of our sakes, I hope so too. 

But quite some time later, with the weak light of the sun shining just a bit over the horizon, James' pace has begun to lag, and I am having a hard time continuing myself. The packs we are carrying containing what few personal items we have seem heavy, much heavier than they should. It is at this low point that I notice the sign up ahead. 

"Sunnytown City Limits. I guess we'll find someplace here." I turn my head to look for James; he finally catches up and is looking so tired that I don't stop him when he holds onto my arm as though to support himself. He seems vaguely happy that we have arrived at a town, but it's hard to tell exactly. 

I look back out over the vista spreading before us. It seems like a fairly ordinary city, the only distinguishing feature being a gigantic bridge arching elegantly off into the distance. And also the two people... 

Two people? 

As I look back again at the sign, I notice there are now two people standing next to it, having plainly not been there before. One is a boy with bright orange hair, and the other is a green-haired girl, both appearing to be around James and my age: 15. The first thing that passes through my mind is that they are certainly dressed funny. They grin crookedly at each other. 

"Hey. You two sure look bad off. Got no place to go?" the guy asks without any sort of introduction. 

"Well... no," I admit, not really liking to. James is holding my arm much tighter now. 

"Wanna join our gang? It'll give ya someplace to go." It is then that I notice two bicycles leaning up against the back of the sign. My mind fuzzily tells me that these strange people must have been riding them. 

"What kind of gang?" I ask tiredly. 

"Our bicycle gang, what else?" the girl laughs, as if the answer had been so obvious all along. 

"_Bicycle_ gang? We don't even have bikes." My statement doesn't even seem to faze them. 

"Oh, we have ways to get you a couple," the guy grins widely. 

"But Jessie... I can't even ride," I hear James whisper softly to me, his breath feeling much hotter than it should against my cheek. 

"Don't worry about it now," I whisper back. "So, are you two so desperate for more gang members that you'll take in a couple of homeless kids?" I ask the pair of strangers. 

"Why not? There's always room for more. Name's Chopper," the guy concludes with an even broader grin, if such a thing is possible. He certainly seems to be the more congenial of the two, although he still possesses an air of strength. 

"I'm Tyra," the girl speaks up next. She, on the other hand, is a bit harder and colder, yet not so much that I have a bad first impression of her. James and I introduce ourselves as well, then Tyra speaks again. "If you guys really don't have a place to stay - you're strangers here, right? - you _could_ live in our hideout... It's not much of a place, but I guess it would be just right for two people." 

"Hey, Ty, you're amazing," Chopper jokes. "Why didn't I think of that?" 

"I may be amazing, but _you're_ just slow," the green-haired girl replied bitingly, at the same time elbowing him playfully in the ribs. I realize that they are probably really close friends, much the same as James and I. With a smile, I glance over at him, only to see him looking nearly ready to tip over. 

"If you don't mind, why don't we get going now. James..." 

"Yeah, he don't look too good," Chopper finished for me with a shake of his head. 

"He's been sick for a couple days now... All he really needs is a warm place to sleep, maybe some food later, he'll turn out alright in the end." James nods to confirm my words, obviously not in the mood for speaking now. 

"Okay. We'll ride as slow as we can, you just follow." Still supporting James, I follow Tyra and Chopper through the maze of city streets, eventually ending up at a tiny house not too far from the huge bridge I had seen before. For having such a rundown outside, the inside of the "hideout" sure is cozy - there is a small space heater that keeps the largest room very warm, and there is even a tiny bathroom and kitchen which, as Chopper assures us, both have running water. The only kind of furniture to be seen is a few pillows and a pile of blankets in one corner. 

"A few of us have spent the night here at times," Chopper explains with a shrug. "All this stuff never got taken back where it belongs, so now it belongs here." Our two rescuers seem to sense the need for James and I to be alone for the moment, and without any comment, they both step outside. When we are alone, I make James sit on the floor, where I pull his shoes off like he can't do it himself. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Jessie?" he questions weakly. 

"For now... what else do you suggest we do?" He shrugs, showing that he probably hadn't given it much thought anyway. "Just don't worry about it now." I help in arranging him a bed of sorts from various blankets and pillows, and he doesn't seem to object to the fact that I am trying to put him to sleep right away. 

"I won't worry about it, Jess," he murmurs to me as I look down on his flushed and weary face. To avoid looking too sentimental, I merely pull the blankets up around him a little better, nodding. 

"That's good. Now go to sleep." He _is_ asleep, almost before I finish my sentence. With a sigh, I stand and look at him again, wishing with an almost desperate fierceness that we didn't have to rely on others' kindness and mercy. That way, I could have taken care of James myself. Or maybe he wouldn't have gotten sick in the first place. I decide not to think about it anymore, instead step back outside to talk to Tyra and Chopper. It is even colder than before, or so it seems after the comfortable heat inside the hideout. The two companions are leaning up against the side of the building, talking amiably about some subject, but they soon stop when they see me. 

"He gonna be alright?" Chopper asks.

"He'll pull through, he always does." I hesitate momentarily, trying to think of exactly what to say. "Thanks. I mean... for helping us out. If you hadn't, I..." I trail off, at a loss for anything else. 

"It's okay," Chopper says, waving a hand. "Don't like seein' a couple of kids so down on their luck. Plus, you two would look fantastic in our gang," he adds with a huge grin. Despite myself, I have to smile at this comment. Tyra, on the other hand, doesn't seem as impressed. 

"They're not in the gang _yet_, Chopper. They have to pass the initiation first, you know that." 

"I know, I know." 

"Wait... wait a minute," I speak up in confusion. "What initiation?" 

"Oh, it's no big deal," Chopper reassures me. "You guys still need to rest for a few days, and besides that, it's still too cold out. So you don't have to worry about it right away." He exchanges a look with Tyra, then nods. "Well, we better get goin'. Supper's calling," he smiles. "We'll bring you something later, okay?" 

I just nod, watching them pedal away at breakneck speed, at least compared to how slow they'd ridden before. Before I go back inside, I wonder to myself why I've always thought that no one in the world could possibly ever be that nice to James and I. 

*****

For three days, there is little to do while James recovers. For the most part I content myself with staring out the small window, watching cars pass by, which may not seem too exciting, but it provides me with plenty of time to think. James is usually asleep beneath a pile of blankets; I gave most of them to him since he _is_ ill, after all. Tyra and Chopper show up occasionally to bring food and to chat, but no one else ever appears at the hideout. Chopper admits that it never really was much of a hideout, and besides that, gang members tend to lose interest in riding when it's cold. 

But by the fourth day, James is able to sit up and talk to me, and when I feel his forehead it isn't hot at all. I must admit that it _is_ nice to see his face a normal color again, his eyes a clear green instead of fever-glazed. At my insistence, we go outside for a breath of fresh air, and are pleasantly surprised to find that it is a beautiful, warm day. 

We are also surprised to find a group of teenagers standing in a rough semicircle around the building, their bikes resting on the ground beside them. All told, there are 20 pairs of eyes staring at us. 

James takes an involuntary step back, and I automatically follow suit before spotting Tyra and Chopper standing at the front of the group. In my surprise, I guess I hadn't noticed them. 

"Just about to come in and get you," Chopper grins. Tyra seems to be all business.

"Alright, Sunnytown gang. This is Jessie and James, our two new applicants. If they pass the initiation, our gang will be bigger than the Bridge's!" This statement causes a cheer to go up from the other bikers. I glance over at James, who is still blinking in astonishment, then decide that maybe I should do the talking. 

"So what's this initiation all about, anyway?" 

"Well, the first part," Tyra continues, "concerns Pokémon. You both need at least one each. Sometimes we battle with our rival gang." The other members nod in agreement. 

"Oh, that's easy. I have an Ekans and James has a Koffing." 

"Good, good. The second part is... The Course."

"Course?" I repeat warily.

"It's just a bicycle obstacle course, Tyra just likes to make it sound intimidating," Chopper jokes. Several people snicker, but it doesn't sound too hard to me. To James, on the other hand... it must sound horrible, but I don't want to think about that just now.

"So where is it?"

"Down the road a ways," Tyra replies. "You two just walk ahead, and we'll follow you on our bikes." I just shrug and head over to start walking down the middle of the road, although I almost have to pull James to get him going with me. He doesn't say anything, but out of the corner of my eye, I can see that he is looking rather pale, and I know he's scared. Not that I particularly blame him.

Miraculously, there are no cars coming down this road, something I had worried about briefly. And in a moment, I see why - both ends are blocked off with metal barrels right across it. The houses are sparse here, so I guess they aren't too worried about angry owners in cars.

"Cops hate it when we do this, so let's get it over with quick," Chopper laughs from somewhere behind us. Spreading out before us now is what is apparently the course itself, what looks like a random mess of old tires and pipes, with a few garbage cans and lawn ornaments sprinkled here and there. Probably whatever they managed to pinch from people's yards, I think in amusement. The route to take is clearly marked on the pavement with a line of white chalk.

"And you expect us to go through this course without bikes?" I speak up with a touch of sarcasm. 

"Of course not! Your bikes are over there, didn't we say we'd get them?" Following Chopper's extended finger, I see two bicycles resting at the side of the road, one red and one blue; I must have overlooked them the first time. 

"Right then. I'll go first." With a reassuring smile for James, who looks like he is about to throw up, I stride over to pick up the red bike, wheeling it back over to the beginning of the course. I climb on, and at a signal from Tyra, I begin.

It certainly is more difficult than I had at first imagined, especially when it requires I weave in and out between tires and other obstacles with an almost impossible amount of space to manuever in, but I make it through successfully with only a few close calls. My pride as the other members exclaim loudly on how great I did quickly vanishes, however, at the look on James' face.

Now he looks like he's about to cry. I feel terrible.

"That was fantastic! Now it's Jim's turn! C'mon man, show us how it's really done!" Chopper cheers, totally oblivious to James' plight. He seems frozen in place. Carefully, I lean over to whisper in his ear.

"Try it, James. Maybe... maybe you can do it." The unreality of my words isn't lost on me. James had told me once, a long time ago, that he couldn't ride. How was someone who had never gotten on a bike in his life supposed to ride one across an obstacle course that even I, who had used a bike as my main source of transportation for years, had had trouble with?

Yet now he is walking rather stiffly over to the remaining bike, accompanied only by utter silence, and it is too late to call him back now. Maybe he _will_ be able to do it... by some miraculous twist of fate... Maybe he'll astonish me completely...

But when he gets on and barely manages to pedal two feet before tipping over, I realize that no miracle is going to happen. He tries to pick himself up, but remains on hands and knees; my heart goes out to him as I hear people beginning to snicker behind their hands. _What have I gotten you into, James..._ I think to myself as I walk over to kneel beside him. "You okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

"No... I'm fine," he mumbles, so ashamed that he won't even look up. I glance defiantly over at the gang, looking for Tyra and Chopper to judge their reactions. Tyra seems to be calm, her hands on her hips, while Chopper glares angrily as he studies James. I suppose he has a right to be mad. So I am totally surprised at what happens next.

"You've never ridden a bike before, have ya, Jim?"

James finally looks up, still scared. "N... no...."

"Then why the heck didn't ya _say_ so? Ya could've been really hurt! And it most certainly isn't funny." The way he says this last sentence, obviously meant for the other gang members, is so hard and final that no one is laughing anymore. "It's no big deal if he can't ride. I'll help him out and he'll be almost as good as the rest of us. Now. Since I'm partly in charge here," - several people groan good-naturedly at this point - "I say we let _both_ of them join." Then he looks at Tyra for confirmation. She frowns.

"I suppose I'll agree. One probably won't join without the other, anyway." James had actually moved around to sit down on the road beside me where I still knelt, looking with interest at what is happening. I notice that the fall had torn a hole in the knee of his pants, through which shows an angry red gash across the skin. My mouth tightens into a line; he had told me he wasn't hurt. I remind myself to scold him for it later.

"Alright, then! Our gang is officially bigger than the Bridge's! Now clean this up and go home!" At Chopper's command, everyone springs forward to disassemble "The Course", moving so fast that in five minutes the road is clear and everyone but Tyra and Chopper have pedaled away. "Great job, both of you," Chopper grins. "I'll bring Jim somethin' tomorrow that'll help ya lots. Bye for now!" And then even they are gone, leaving me alone with James on an empty street, with daylight fading fast. James turns to me slowly, looking guilty.

"I'm sorry, Jessie... I guess I let you down."

"No... we should have told them, is all," I sigh. "And _you_ should have told me that you got hurt! I _asked_ you, and you..."

Since we obviously can't both ride back to the hideout, we walk while pushing our bikes along. I devote the entire time to lecturing James, but I'm not too sure he is listening. I think he is just happy that I'm not _too_ mad.

*****

As promised, Chopper shows up alone the next day with something to help James: a set of training wheels. James is embarrassed, naturally, but soon gets over it when he finds that he is able to get along just as well as anyone else while using them. I have no doubt that someday he will be able to ride without them.

The first several months are great, as James and I make a place for ourselves among the other gang members. Tyra and Chopper are probably still our best friends, with Tyra and a few other girls hanging around with me more often than not, and James has found a good friend in Chopper, who looks out for James' honor almost as though he is Chopper's younger brother. Noticing this, the other boys take to calling him "Little Jim", which he doesn't really mind, since it's just for fun. And in order to tease the boys a little, they start calling me "Big Jess", which I find almost flattering.

Yes, the first few months _were_ great... but that was when things started to go wrong.


	2. Destiny

Where Angels Fear to Tread - Part Two: Destiny

Notes: Things are starting to go wrong for Jessie and James... well, mostly for James. Poor boy! I'm so darned mean to him! ^_^; I had to struggle with actually writing some of it, but... In my experience, this is what most teenaged boys act like. Remember - that's just in my experience. And I only said "most". The ones who are like that are probably not going to read this fic anyway. ^_^ 

Disclaimer: I don't own Jessie and James. Unfortunately, they seem to own me. -_-; 

*****

I'm not sure why everything has to go wrong. Maybe it's just fate playing it's cruel game with us, as it seems to do so often. 

Or maybe I'm just reading too much into this. 

I guess it started on that one day... 

Things are going well. "Too good to be true" might be a better way to put it. I feel like it fit in, like I belong somewhere, a feeling I haven't had regularly in my life so far. Except for when I met Jessie. I met her, and... I felt like we fit together. And whether or not she feels the same way... well, I haven't exactly asked her, on account of being too afraid of her reaction to the question. But hopefully she _does_ feel the same. 

Now I feel as though I have found another good friend in Chopper. I had been all too frightened before that the rest of the gang would laugh at me and my silly training wheels, but Chopper always hung around me, and no one seemed to remember that embarrassing problem then. Maybe he is just looking out for me and telling them behind my back that they shouldn't tease me, but I do appreciate it. After all, it's not my fault I can't ride a bicycle. My parents wouldn't let me. They thought it was too dangerous. Too dangerous! For a little boy to ride a bike! God forbid anything "dangerous" should happen to their little heir, I guess. 

But even with my new friends and the freedom to do as I wish, I'm starting to miss Jessie. Don't get me wrong, Chopper and the other guys are great, but... it's not the same as the relationship I have with my best friend. She just understands me better, I think. Even if with that understanding comes a certain amount of annoyance. But I think I'll put more faith in thinking that she really does care for me rather than in thinking that she puts up with me out of pity. It's just more comforting. 

I coast down the hill on my "borrowed" bicycle, in silence because Jessie doesn't seem to want to talk. She is riding behind me, but when I peek over my shoulder at her, she isn't even looking at me. Maybe she is just busy thinking. I turn my attention back to the sidewalk in front of me, sighing quietly. 

I don't see Jessie much, except when we go to bed at night, when we are usually too tired to talk, or the short amount of time we have in the morning before we ride out to meet the gang before most of them have to head off to school. There are always one or two members who will skip school for the day, though, and then there are the older members who aren't even in school anymore, so we never really have to worry about fending for ourselves all the time. Jessie usually goes off with the girls all day, while I spend the time with whatever guys are around. Like I said before, I _do_ miss Jessie, but maybe it's supposed to be this way. At least today, being Saturday I don't have to worry about whether or not Chopper will be around. Most of the other guys aren't as relaxed around me when he's not around. 

I glance at the sky briefly as if to remind myself that the dark, heavy-looking clouds are still there, threatening to ruin our chances of spending the day outside. So I am not totally surprised to see that only Chopper, two other boys, and a handful of girls including Tyra are waiting for us at our morning meeting place in the park. 

"Hey! I knew you two wouldn't let us down!" Chopper yells over, waving enthusiastically at us. We draw up short of the little group as the orange-haired boy continues. "Aw, what a bunch of wusses. Just because it might rain... they throw away a perfectly good chance to ride," he sighs dramatically before grinning at me. 

"They're crazy," I agree, grinning back, then looking at Jessie. She is staring at the sky; I frown, wondering what's wrong. "Um... so what are we doing today?" 

"Oh... the usual," Chopper shrugs while the other guys move in closer to the two of us. "Hey, but why don't we go over to my house first? I got somethin' to show ya." Chopper's demeanor suggests that this "something" is truly spectacular, and the others quickly agree. Before I comment, I look over at Jessie, but she's not there. Confused, I crane my neck around enough to see her pedaling off with the girls. It's not like I hadn't been expecting it, but... today it just seems to bother me more than it has before. 

"Hey," Chopper says quietly, moving in even closer so no one else can hear. "Don't worry about her. She can take care of herself, ya know?" 

I nod. Of course I know. That's just not what I'm worried about. 

I guess that I am pretty quiet as we ride to Chopper's house, from the way he keeps looking at me funny. But I can't help it - the feeling that something is wrong or is about to _go_ wrong is hanging over my head as oppressively as the heavy rain clouds. 

We arrive at our destination, a very modest-looking white house with a blue tile roof. I have never been here before, although I suppose the other two boys have been. The three of us wait on the front lawn while Chopper goes inside momentarily. "Gotta make sure it's alright if we all come in at once. My mom would freak if we all stampeded in at once," he jokes. Then he disappears through the front door. 

I stand uncomfortably beside my bike, unsure of what to do without Chopper around. Quickly, I cast a glance at both of the other guys to figure out their moods. The one boy, Chad, just looked bored, staring at everything from the clouds overhead to the grass below his feet in turn. But the other, whom everyone calls "Wire", is staring at me scornfully; I don't know why. Then his eyes flick down to those training wheels on my bike, and he looks back up at me with even more derision. 

I had never particularly liked Wire; in fact, out of all the gang, he is probably the most openly hostile toward me. I had always figured that it was because Chopper had let me join the gang even when it was discovered that I couldn't ride. Whether that is it or not, the way he stares, with those steely gray eyes, makes me want to hide somewhere. I have to settle for looking at the ground instead, shifting my feet nervously and digging my fists deeper into the pockets of the black trench coat Chopper had given me. He had also given me a hat, which I had so foolishly left behind this morning, considering the likelihood of rain. I only hope that Chopper will be coming out soon. 

After ten minutes or so, he finally does. I look up eagerly, but my face falls when I see the downcast look covering his own. No, it's not just downcast... it's sad. So sad that I almost don't believe this could be the ever-cheerful person I know. 

"I have to go. I have to find my sister... find Tyra," he mumbles without looking at any of us. Momentarily I am shocked at hearing that Tyra is his sister - they had never hinted at such a relationship before, and I never would have guessed. But my surprise disappears for now as Chopper simply continues on past us and climbs on his bike. He is about to leave, but then he stops and looks back at us when Wire and Chad begin to protest. With a wave of his hand, he cuts them off to say, "Listen... I'm not going to be around with you guys for awhile... I don't know how long. Wire... you take over as leader for me, you've been here almost as long as me. Take care of everyone, you hear?" 

And then he is gone, riding away on his bike, not in a hurry, but as though what he is doing is burdensome. I want to open my mouth and say something, but my lips seem frozen together, and now it is too late. I regret that. 

A fat drop of rain suddenly splashes on my face; I hastily scrub the water from my eyes with one arm, and when I look up I see that both Chad and Wire are looking at me, one with disinterest and the other with something very close to loathing. 

"C'mon, let's go tell the others," Wire says pointedly to Chad, quite obviously excluding me from this command. So I stand there and watch as they ride away, leaving me standing all alone in the middle of Chopper's front yard, raindrops coming down now fast all around me. I think I can hear someone crying inside the house, but I'm feeling too numb to pay much attention. 

As I ride away very slowly, all I know is that those bad feelings I've been having weren't for nothing. 

***** 

I'm not quite sure how long I rode around Sunnytown, it's name seeming so out of place now, but it is getting dark when I finally pull up outside the hideout. Maybe I am just afraid of seeing Jessie again, but that doesn't make much sense. Nothing really does right now. 

She's not even there when I open the door, which is sort of a relief, since I won't have to worry about changing my wet clothes quickly - she always is so concerned that I don't get sick again. But when I am finally mostly dry and settled in the darkest corner of the room, I still can't seem to relax. My mind replays everything I had seen and heard today, even though I wish it wouldn't. 

Hours pass again, and some time around eleven o'clock, I hear the door open and Jessie enter quietly, as though she is afraid I'm asleep already. "James?" she whispers, apparently not seeing me. "Are you here?" 

"Yeah," I answer. 

She comes to stand over me, her hands on her hips, her overall expression disapproving. "I looked everywhere for you." 

"Not here," I offer, waiting for her to start lecturing me or something. Her expression merely softens though, and she shakes her head slightly before heading off to change her clothes. I lapse back into deep thought, startled when Jessie sits beside me and begins talking. 

"So, did you... hear?" 

"Oh... yeah, I was there when Chopper found out... whatever it was he found out. But he didn't say much... do you know anything?" She looks down as though choosing her words very carefully before answering. 

"Tyra told us... she told us that her father died this morning. Her and Chopper are going to need a lot of time, I guess... Wire is in charge now, whatever that means." 

"Oh." I can't think of anything else to say, but I don't think she expects me to. I feel sad, but... I keep thinking of how I would feel if my own father were to die. The lack of emotion scares me. 

Of course, Jessie doesn't know about my past or family life at all, so when she asks if I'd like to talk about anything, I have to tell her no. I don't think I'm quite ready to tell her all those things I've kept bottled up inside me, hidden from her. She looks sad, though. 

To my surprise, I find myself reaching out to hug her, obviously to her surprise as well. "I know you're good friends with Tyra... I'm sure she'll be able to work it out, in time. You shouldn't worry too much." 

She pulls away, looking at me as if she has never seen me before. "James..." she begins, then shakes her head. "Why don't you get some sleep? You look tired." I look back at her, suddenly realizing just how pretty she is, with her long hair still damp and flowing down her back, her eyes a deep shade of blue in the near-darkness. I guess I hadn't thought of that in a long time. 

I nod in agreement, then we both lay down under our blankets after Jessie puts out the small light. I find myself having to rely on the sound of her steady breathing to lull me into a restless sleep. 

***** 

The next week crawls by at an almost unbearably slow pace. Jessie usually goes out for the day, but I always tell her that I'm not interested in going. She brings me food, but I don't even dare ask her where she gets it. I suppose that she might feel like I am driving her away from me, but I feel so depressed, and sensing that, she leaves me alone. 

Then, exactly a week after Tyra and Chopper left, Wire calls a meeting. All eighteen or so of us are crammed into the little hideout, because it is still raining, as it has been off and on all week, the sun never coming out at all. No one seems to want to come near me, so I have a good two feet of space to either side; Jessie stands with her friends, yet she looks at me every so often. As for myself, I try to pretend I'm invisible. 

"Alright, you guys," Wire begins slowly, without waiting for everyone's murmuring to die down. "We all know 'bout what's happened to our leaders. And for now, I'm in charge." He nods as though that should be obvious, anyway. Like he'd ever let anyone forget for very long. "And what I'm thinking right now is that we need a hell of a lot more members so we can get on with some serious business." I have no clue what this "serious business" is, but I can only imagine it's not too good. "I have a few in mind already, but you all need to get out there and recruit, too. Understand?" 

Everyone seemed to, and they all began to shuffle out of the building. That really hadn't seemed like much of a meeting to me. Maybe they were all just too scared to take on Wire, who is definitely the toughest-looking guy in the gang. Eventually, only Jessie is left in the room, having hung back for the moment. 

"You coming?" 

"I don't... no, not today." 

She shakes her head, about to say something more, but quickly ducks out the door when she changes her mind. I sit down on the floor, feeling miserable. Will this cause me to lose my best friend, too..? If so, I only have myself to blame. 

So I am really not expecting it when, a few days later, I suddenly feel like going out riding once more. It's just something that happens all of a sudden, and I can't explain it at all. 

And that is why, sometime after Jessie has left for the day, I head out to the park, hoping to catch a few of the guys hanging around there. After all, a few of them _had_ been nice to me, when Chopper was around. 

Arriving at the park beneath a heavily overcast sky, I am fortunate enough to spot three boys sitting with their backs to me, not too far from a large tree only ten feet away. But Wire is one of them. Cautiously, I creep up behind the tree to listen for awhile before I decide whether to join them or not. 

"But really," one of them, whom I identify as Bryan, is saying, "Can we _really_ take down the entire Bridge gang?" 

"Why not? We've got a lot of new members already. It'll be nothing," Wire reassures him. 

"I don't know..." The third boy, Adam, sounds skeptical. 

"Just shut up!" Wire hisses. "This is gonna work, and I didn't ask for your opinions!" This causes a rather uncomfortable silence for a time; I am about to sneak away when Wire speaks again. He rattles off a list of new members' names, which surprises me, considering that I didn't know there would a lot so fast. There must have been at least fifteen new names before Wire starts listing the names of the members I'm already familiar with. I realize that he must be counting out how many people there are altogether. And nowhere is my own name mentioned. 

"Hey..." Adam speaks up hesitantly. "What about that... that one kid..." 

_What_ one kid?" 

"You know... James." My back stiffens automatically, even though I had known he meant me before he'd said my name. 

"What? Him?" Wire begins incredulously. "Do you think we could count on _him_ in a fight? He looks like a total wuss! He can't even _ride a bike_! ...And I bet you anything he's gay or something." 

"_Gay_?" Bryan asks dubiously. "How can you tell?" 

"Geez, are you clueless? He looks like a girl... and why else would Jess let him sleep in the same room with her at night? I dunno, but he's definitely some kind of freak. The only thing I can't figure is why Chopper is so nice to him." 

"So... umm... we gonna get rid of him?" Adam asks. 

"Hell yeah. Jess is cool, and can probably hold her own in a fight, but _he_ has _got_ to go. We just gotta figure out a way to get rid of him so that he doesn't suspect us and go complaining to Chopper that..." 

At this point I have lost all interest in listening, although it probably would have been wise for me to continue. All that matters to me is getting away without being noticed. If that is what they think of me... 

***** 

When I was a little boy, I had wished I was a girl. 

That was my wish as soon as I found out, at a very young age, that being a boy in my family meant two specific things: that I had to get married, and continue the family line by having a boy of my own. There were other things besides that, but those were the main points. And when I had discovered this, I had so desperately wished to be a girl. I had grown my hair out as long as my parents would let me, and even dressed myself up in my mother's old clothes from time to time, but without letting anyone know lest I get into trouble. I had honestly thought, at that young age, that I could change myself into a girl. Which, obviously, hadn't worked. 

Really, I haven't thought of that stage I went through for years, but I have long outgrown wishing for such an impossible thing. But now... when those boys thought I must be... gay... could that phase in my life really mean that I was? 

I continue to stare out the window of the hideout, watching the rain swirl in patterns on the glass. I try to think: have I ever liked... boys? Nothing comes to mind. Then I remember how I had just recently thought that Jessie was pretty. Surely that must prove... that I'm not. Nodding to myself, I decide that I can't possibly be. Besides that, I never really thought much about being in a relationship, anyway. What I really should be worrying about now is how Wire and the others are going to "get rid of" me. If only I had stayed longer and... 

My thoughts are cut off suddenly by Jessie opening the door and stepping inside, and I jump in surprise. She stares at me quizzically, and I notice how her wet clothes are nearly adhering to her body like a second skin. This makes my face flush. I had never experienced _this_ feeling before. 

"James... do you want to come out and meet some new guys? They're just down the block a ways." I shake my head slowly, still staring at her. "James!" she continues in a harsher voice, getting angry at me for the first time in I don't know how long, her fists planted firmly on her hips. "You can't stay in here all your life! You need to leave _some_time!" 

"I went out today," I tell her quietly. 

"Oh. You did? Who did you go with?" She seems startled for a moment, then relaxes. 

"I... I couldn't find anyone," I lie. 

"Oh. Well, are you sure you won't come out now? A little rain won't hurt you." I manage to convince her that I won't go, and she leaves after she's through telling me off. It's good to see her acting normal again, but... I don't think I want to go out after what I've just seen. Then again... she was right when she said I can't stay here forever. 

So, against my better judgement, and realizing I must be out of my mind for doing so, I find myself walking down the street in the rain, since if they're just down the block, riding would be a waste of time. Plus, I don't think I'm too comfortable with these new people seeing my ridiculous training wheels right now. 

I spend roughly ten minutes searching the street for them, but find nothing. About to give up, I finally stop dead in my tracks when I hear something that sounds like Jessie laughing. Following the sound, I spot her standing next to a building, sheltered from the rain by the overhanging roof. But she is not with a group; all I can see is one guy with her, and all I can tell of his features is short, frizzy black hair. They could both turn at any moment and see me. They are standing so close together. Jessie laughs again, and then... the guy kisses her. They kiss for so long... and he is touching her in a place that... 

My mind is a complete blank, but I know enough to turn and run in the opposite direction, choking back the strangled sound coming from my throat that would surely have alerted them to my presence. I run as fast and as far as I can manage - not to the hideout, but to somewhere. My foot slips once, landing me face-down with muddy water everywhere, but I get up and keep going. I don't think I can stop. My whole body feels like it's burning. 

_Why do I care?! I don't care for Jessie that way!_

Do I? 

I'm such a fool.


	3. Eternity

Where Angels Fear to Tread - Part Three: Eternity

Notes: Part 3 starts up where Part 2 left off (aren't I nice to think of doing it that way? ^_^). Seriously... Jessie and James are faced with a choice which will decide their fate in the gang... oh, and there's more angst. Gotta love that. :P 

Disclaimer: How many ways can I say I don't own them! I get tired thinking about it. -_- 

*****

I'm not sure how long I was outside, but by the time Jaycen leaves, I am feeling more than a little uncomfortable. My clothes have been soaked and re-soaked so many time with the chill rain that I am afraid I might catch cold. But, on the other hand... Jaycen's kissing leaves me with a warm feeling inside, the feeling I get when I feel truly wanted by someone... I'm not sure if I appreciate his touching me so much, but my philosophy has always been to keep the guy happy, because who knows whether he'll take offense at your protests and decide to leave you... 

I guess that lately, with the death of Tyra's father hanging over my head so heavily, I need to feel wanted, needed. That might not make much sense, and maybe this isn't the best way to get the affection I desire, but I simply can think of no other way. 

Thinking about this makes the warm feeling dissipate, so I push it out of my mind and head on back to the hideout, figuring I should check on James again. This brings a frown. He truly is starting to worry me; he almost never leaves the hideout unless it's absolutely necessary, and he seems so quiet and withdrawn even from me... Maybe one or both of his parents are dead and he is just reliving the feelings he went through then. But I don't know much about his life before I met him, and he is never terribly enthusiastic about answering any questions. I just hope he can snap out of this phase, whatever it is, soon. 

When I arrive at last at the thankfully dry hideout, I squint at the darkest corner of the room, where he usually sits. There's nothing there. Checking the other room produces nothing. My frown returns, much deeper than before. Why would he have left? He doesn't like to go out at all before, but why now? I had seriously doubted it when he told me earlier that he had gone out today, but maybe I was wrong. 

With a shrug, I set to changing into dry clothes, then snuggle into a blanket in the corner he likes to wait for him to show up. Before I know it, I start thinking about Jaycen again. 

I had met him a mere three days ago, yet I already thought this could be the one I've been waiting for, dreaming of since I was a little girl, because I didn't really have any significant males in my childhood. I'd never met my father, for example... 

Anyway, at first, when Wire and the others introduced Jaycen as a new gang member, he seemed a little shy, but he soon made it obvious he was interested in me. And I couldn't help but be interested right back, even when he started to lose that shyness and began pushing me to do things I knew I probably wasn't ready for. But I needed this attention, craved it. 

All of a sudden, I think of James. Why haven't I ever felt like _he_ could be the one? We've been together a long time... I'm his best friend... but maybe I just feel too much like his big sister right now. It's not that he's unattractive... with that soft, shoulder-length blue hair... those large green eyes in a gently handsome face... 

I need to stop thinking like this. 

Besides, who knows how he feels toward me? He's not exactly the type to actually come out and say it if he was desperately in love with me... 

I'm afraid that I'm falling asleep as I think... 

***** 

When I awake, the door is just opening. I stretch, trying to ease the crick in my back from sleeping against the wall. I look up, and James is just standing in the doorway, staring at me, water dripping off him and pooling at his feet. It doesn't seem like he is going to move. 

"James! What are you doing?" Without waiting for a reply, I jump up to shut the door, while he doesn't move at all beyond hugging himself; I can only imagine how cold he must be. "You didn't answer me," I say next, pushing him farther inside toward the bathroom. Once I get him inside, I turn around to grab some dry clothes for him from the pile in the corner. Finding only sweatpants and an old long-sleeved shirt, I decide they will have to do as I shove them into his arms. 

"Put these on now. Do you want to get sick?" I stare at him, but he can't seem to meet my eyes now. His own eyes seem puffy, and with the strands of wet hair clinging to the sides of his face, he looks awful. I can't imagine what could be the matter, but I leave him to change before I demand any more answers of him. 

While I wait, I decide to make him some hot tea. We don't have many supplies here in the hideout, but we _do_ have tea. I wouldn't mind some, myself. 

Twenty minutes later, it's ready and James _still_ hasn't come out of the bathroom. I'm finished with my tea by the time he finally appears, walking very slowly. He sits down, leaning against the wall a few feet away from me, a despondent look on his face. His eyes never move in my direction. 

Setting my empty cup aside, I walk over to hand him his own. "There now, drink this. Careful, it's hot." 

He fends me off with a mumbled "I don't want any", and I become angry in spite of myself. 

"Well, you should have thought of that before you decided to spend hours in the rain. You're drinking this." Just so he knows I mean business, I plop down on top of his lap so he can't escape - fortunately without spilling a drop - and begin to hold the cup up to his lips, forcing him to drink. His eyes widen, and he wiggles at first as if to push me off, but eventually he relaxes and drinks it all sip by sip as I tilt the cup every so often. 

"There. That wasn't so bad, was it?" He just looks at me, a look that isn't exactly easy to read. I climb off to kneel beside him, fixing a firm expression on my face that will hopefully persuade him that telling the truth would be in his best interest. "Now. What exactly possessed you to go out there and wander around for so long? And without your bike? Just make it easy and tell me, alright?" 

He takes his sweet time answering. "Well... I... I changed my mind about going out after you asked me... so I went out to find you. You said they were close, so it would have been a waste of time to get my bike. I looked everywhere... but I couldn't find you on this block or any other. I just walked around then... for something to do." 

I eye him suspiciously. Everything he had said had sounded solid up to a point; then he had started talking quieter and breaking eye contact. So. He was going to be like that, then? Oddly enough, I didn't feel like challenging the issue. But it still doesn't explain why he looks as though he has been crying. 

My back stiffens as a thought suddenly occurs to me. What if he had seen... No, of course not. He wouldn't be acting like _this_ if... would he? 

"Okay... if that's all you want to say to me... Why don't we get some sleep? Tomorrow is going to be a big day, I guess. Wire kept talking about it constantly for some reason. You're going to be there, right?" 

"Be... where?" 

"At the park tomorrow morning... Sorry, guess you wouldn't know, would you? But you _are_ going to be there.... aren't you." This had sounded like much more of a command than a question, but I had meant it that way. 

"I... I guess so..." 

"Good. Now just get some sleep, alright?" I sigh, my expression softening somewhat as I brush away the few strands of hair still stuck to his face. Inexplicably, he stiffens and draws back from my touch, quickly reaching for a blanket to wrap himself in before he lays down without another word. 

I don't understand this, and I find myself trying to rid my mind of the image as I fall asleep. 

***** 

The next morning arrives, as grey and gloomy as it has been for the past two or three weeks, which is starting to come as no surprise. James and I set out on our bikes bright and early... well, early anyway... in order to make it to the park on time. Wire had told everyone to be there as early as possible, and I didn't think it wise to disappoint him. 

James rides quite some distance behind me, making me wonder whether he's following me or just going in the same direction by chance. He hasn't said a word since last night, and has generally acted so dismal that I had _really_ started to worry. Maybe Chopper would come back soon, they had been such good friends and it might cheer James up. Which leaves me to wonder... if I'm his best friend... why isn't he so happy to be with me any more? Had I done something wrong? 

I soon forget this, however, when we get to the park and I see Jaycen. Cozying up beside him, I feel better, and I don't notice where James is, or even if he made it here. 

Most of the gang seems to be here now, the majority of the older members in a separate group from the new arrivals. I may be wrong, but the old group seems to have a mistrust of the new group. I guess I have to admit that most of Wire's new "recruits" just look a bit tougher and meaner... but what's a gang for if it isn't for tough people? Wire's approach to running the gang might not be too bad after all. 

"Hey, listen up!" Wire shouts suddenly over the babble of excited voices. When it's quiet, he continues. "Today's the day! The day we've all been waiting for, right?" Most people cheer, but I have no clue what he's talking about. In my hearing, at least, he had never hinted about what was so special about today. I suppose I'm about to find out. 

"Today we'll wipe out the entire Bridge gang so bad they won't ever come back! You all better have brought your Pokémon... but if that fails, we'll take them down a little more... physically." There are murmured agreements to this, but my reaction is somewhat close to complete shock. _This_ is what Wire had planned? And what would Tyra and Chopper think of this? The rivalry between the two gangs had always seemed fairly friendly... more good-natured than hostile. But before I can voice my opinions, everyone is beginning to scatter as if they know what to do. Being still completely baffled by this turn of events, I look to Jaycen for an explanation. 

"Geez, Jess, where ya been?" he laughs, giving me a lopsided grin that at some other time I might have found cute, but now just leaves me considerably annoyed. Obviously reading this from my expression, he continues quickly. "Well, Wire's got it all arranged. We were gonna meet the Bridge gang today for a Pokémon battle. But what they don't know is that we're _really_ gonna wipe them out completely. Maybe even steal some of their Pokémon, beat 'em up or something unless they agree to break up their gang and never ride again. Cool, huh?" 

I suppose I should be excited or happy or something... but somehow I'm not thrilled about this. Wire is just trying to take advantage of the rival gang while he is in a position to do so... maybe he'd been planning this all along... Why else would he have been so interested in getting new members so quickly... But why would he _want_ to do this in the first place? 

I must appear to be totally out of it, because Jaycen is leaning in closer to me, a questioning look on his face. "It _is_ cool, isn't it...? Jess?" He bends down to kiss me gently, and it's so hard to say no... 

"I guess..." That is the best I can do. I guess it's cool... but I don't know. I'm not sure why, but I turn suddenly to look for James. I spot him almost immediately, leaning against a tree and staring at Jaycen and me. Gawking might be a better word. When he sees me watching, his face turns red and he looks away quickly. But then I notice that Wire, the only member left in the park besides James, Jaycen, and me, is approaching James now. Sneering. 

"Jess? You gonna come?" 

"I just... I'll catch up with you later." 

"Oh.. okay. I'll see you at the bridge in a little while, then." I nod absently and watch as Jaycen runs off to get his bike, then I turn back to see exactly what is going on. James regards Wire with a rather frightened expression; I wonder what he could be so afraid of. 

"Look, Jim. You need to contribute here. You're a member of this gang, right?" James nods uncertainly. "Well then, you better manage to grab at least one of the other gang's Pokémon, or maybe just bang 'em up enough so they're in really bad shape. At least. Or else I'm throwing you out. Understand?" Without waiting for any kind of reply, he reaches out and shoves James' shoulder roughly. "Prove that you're a man and not girl," he sneers. 

Unable to control my reaction, I angrily stalk over to stand between them, facing Wire while glaring ferociously. "You can't talk to him like that! Who do you think you are anyway, the--" 

"I'm the _leader_ of this gang, _Jess_," Wire hisses in return, looking almost about to shove me too, but wisely reconsidering. "You have a problem with that? If you do, you can be thrown out, too!" This makes me back down, biting my lip in indecision. I don't really want that... do I? But I don't have much time to deliberate before Wire turns and starts walking away. 

"You both better show up. Or you'll _both_ be out," he tosses over his shoulder at us before riding off. Slowly, I turn to look at James, and oddly enough, he looks as though he expected this. Which I don't understand at all. 

"So what are you... what do you want to..." I begin haltingly, which is so unlike me. 

"I guess I'll go," he shrugs noncommittally. "I don't want you to get thrown out... but then... maybe you'd be happier if I was gone and you could spend more time with... with..." 

"That's crazy. James, you're my friend. Jaycen is just... another friend." 

"Seems different to me," he mutters, stepping around me and walking over to pick up his bike. 

"J... James? Are you..." 

"Yeah, I guess I'm going. Come on." I follow him, slightly bewildered by the sudden assertiveness he's showing, knowing this is probably a mistake but feeling there is no other choice... 

***** 

When we get to the bridge, the only word I can think of to describe the situation is chaos. People are running everywhere, most of them battling Pokémon or pummeling each other with their fists. How it could have degenerated to this so quickly is really beyond me. 

Actually, I can think of another word for this now: stupid. 

But what choice do we have? It's either this or be out on our own, alone again... 

"You're one of those Sunnytown people, aren't you?" a blonde-haired girl yells at me. "I never would have thought you stupid jerks would sink so low! It's because of you this happened! We'll never break up our gang!" She tosses a Pokéball, which turns out to be a rather frightening-looking Graveler. Naturally, I have Ekans with me, but it will be a tough fight. I just hope that James is doing okay; I know he always carries around his Pokéball with Koffing. 

Ekans tries... Ekans tries very hard, but unfortunately it is no match for the Graveler. I am almost afraid that the girl will have her Pokémon crush mine, but she calls it back at the last second. 

"Sunnytown gang members are so weak," she sniffs at me before running off somewhere. I call Ekans back quickly, then start looking around for James. I have suddenly lost the feeling that I need to fight - these people aren't really my enemies. All I want to do is get out of here. 

Then I notice two girls and a boy closing in on me. I don't recognize them. "We'll get this one," the guy announces. "We'll teach the Sunnytown gang what we think of them." 

My mind is reeling, and all I can think is that they're going to hurt me. My eyes scan the area desperately, and I finally spot Jaycen. "Over here! Jaycen! Help me!" He turns to look at me, then shakes his head slowly. 

"Sorry, Jess... gotta look out for myself. You'll be okay." Then he's gone. He's leaving me here... 

I back up and close my eyes, praying this will be over soon. 

***** 

It's dark. Very dark. But when I open my eyes, I know it's still daylight. It's streaming through the single window, making me blink. A face is leaning over mine, and when my vision clears enough I can see it belongs to James. 

"Jessie! Do you feel alright?" His tone sounds anxious. I sit up slowly, still blinking, but the view in my right eye still seems fuzzy. My lower lip feels puffy, and I can taste the faintly metallic tang of blood when I lick it. Then I remember how I'd passed out. 

"James... are _you_ okay? I feel like crap, but what would you expect?" 

"I'm okay... mostly," he sighs. When he pushes his hair away from his eyes, I can see a cut on his hand, but it's small. Other than that, I can't see any other injuries. 

"So, how bad do I look?" I groan. "James, can you get me the mirror?" 

"Jessie... I don't think you..." 

"James. Get me the mirror." 

Sighing, he obliges me, bringing the mirror back and biting his lip while he wait for my reaction. An ugly bruise is already painted on my right eye, and my lower lip is split open. Looking down, I see several other scrapes and bruises on my arms and legs. My head also throbs from the bump I know is there without having to feel for it. But my face and arms are clean, and I can only assume that James washed off the mud I'm sure had been covering me. I put the mirror down. 

"Well, it's not that bad," I shrug, doing my best to sound indifferent. "But you _are_ okay, right?" 

"I'm fine. But... but Koffing got hurt." That's when I notice the round purple Pokémon resting on a pile of blankets nearby; I'm not sure why I hadn't noticed it before. There is a large reddish swelling on it's side, but it has it's eyes closed and appears to be sleeping peacefully. "Someone threw a rock at it," James frowns. "I'm sure it will be alright, but I wish that hadn't happened..." he trails off, watching his Pokémon sadly. He looks so depressed, I find myself wishing the same thing. 

My mind floats back to all that's happened.. are we going to be kicked out now? It's not like Wire could have been watching us the entire time... "James? What happened after I passed out?" 

"Oh... I was trying to battle with Koffing... but then I saw you laying on the ground... I managed to get you here without anyone trying to stop me." 

I nod slowly. James had rescued me. James, my best friend. Jaycen... he'd abandoned me. Left me all alone when I'd needed help. No guy ever seemed to stay around me very long... Would I lose James someday, too? Would he ever... abandon me? 

I turn around quickly to hide the pain I feel, laying down again on the floor and trying to forget that Jaycen ever existed, that I had been let down again by someone I thought had cared so much for me... 

"Je... Jessie? Are you okay?" 

I should be grateful to him, but James' timid question annoys me. "Just shut up and leave me alone!" I snap at him, not bothering to move from my spot on the floor. He obviously takes my command to heart, for it is silent for quite some time before I hear him get up and move a short distance. 

After awhile I make myself peek over at him just enough to see what he's doing. He is sitting cross-legged on the floor holding Koffing on his lap, his arms wrapped around it gently. I can see tears seeping from the corners of his tightly closed eyes as he rests his head down against his Pokémon. 

I can't help but feel a pang of guilt at what I'd done. I was so mean to him... why can't I stop thinking of only myself now? Yet it seems I can only focus on the way I'd been betrayed... 

It is silent for a very long time before there is a loud noise outside, taking us both completely by surprise. It sounds like... an explosion?


	4. Epilogue

Where Angels Fear to Tread - Epilogue

Notes: This part wasn't meant to be long. That is why it isn't. :P It's just an epilogue... and epilogues are supposed to be short. Err, anyway, Jessie and James make the big decision in this, the final part of WAFT. Yep, this is it... 

Disclaimer: I would say I owned them, but my conscience would eat me alive. 

*****

I can hardly believe it... but in a way, I can. I had rescued Jessie when that guy "friend" of hers had run away. I'd seen that, but had been unable to reach her until it was too late. She'd been hurt. Maybe that is why I can believe she is acting this way now. If I had just been faster... maybe she wouldn't be so upset. I believe that's what it must be. 

I try not to cry as I press my face against Koffing... but I can't stop myself. I can't justify it other than to say I just feel bad for Jessie. And also for Koffing, and maybe - just a little - for myself. I didn't want any of us to get hurt. More than anything right now, I just want to leave this place. 

When I hear the noise outside, something that sounds like an explosion, I sit up so fast that Koffing nearly rolls off my lap. Cradling it gently, I look over at Jessie to see her looking at me with the same shocked expression I'm sure is on my own face. Wordlessly we both get up to go to the door, Jessie a little faster since I have to put Koffing back on it's blankets. When I join her a few seconds later, I can see that her mouth has dropped open in shock at whatever she is looking at. And when I look for myself, my reaction is immediately the same. 

The bridge is gone. 

Well, it's not completely gone; there is still a few feet extending out across the water. Everything in between is... gone. The area is already a hive of activity, people swarming to stare at the destruction, and police cars with their lights flashing. Without realizing it, I had stepped outside the door to gawk, with Jessie beside me. 

"What could have..." I hear her begin to say, but when I look to her to continue, she shakes her head. The unfinished question hangs in my mind as well: What could have done this? Or who... But I'm afraid I might have a fairly solid idea for that. The _why_ is what bothers me. 

"Excuse me! You two there! Do you have any idea what happened here?" 

We both turn to see one of those annoying Officer Jennys standing there, her hands on her hips as she glares as if she knows we have the answer. And as far as I know, Jessie is just as in the dark on the matter as I am. 

"No, we have no idea," Jessie answers shortly, turning back to stare at the bridge's remains. 

Jenny stiffens slightly at being brushed off like that, but before she gets suspicious, I say, "No, ma'am. We don't know anything about it at all. If we find anything out we'll come right down to the station and tell you." Apparently heartened by my fake assurance, she finally turns to leave after saying something else I don't quite catch. I'm too busy thinking. 

Could Wire have done this? How? And what would it possibly prove? Maybe he was trying to get at the Bridge gang in some way... but I didn't know anything about that, of course. I turn to ask Jessie about it, but she just takes my arm and pulls me back with her into the hideout. 

"Come on, James. Let's get some sleep. We may not have a roof over our heads much longer." Night is coming on quickly, and I have to agree with her. Who knows how much longer we'll be here... 

***** 

"Hey! Jim, are you alright? Wake up!" 

As I blink out of sleep-weary eyes, the person hovering over me becomes clear. It's Chopper. I sit up quickly and stare. 

"Oh... yes, I'm alright. What about you..." I trail off, noticing that Jessie and Tyra are off to the other side of me, both looking at me as worriedly as Chopper is. I can't imagine what's wrong. "What? I'm fine... what is it?" 

"It's nothing... well, we just got through talking to some other members, and Jess was just telling us about what's been happening around here lately... I wanted to tell you I'm sorry." I stare at Chopper a moment longer, then look down at the floor. I'm not sure how comfortable I am with them knowing some of those things. 

"It isn't your fault," I mumble after the strained silence becomes too much to bear. 

"We shouldn't have been gone so long," Tyra sighs suddenly. "All this junk that's been happening since we left..." 

I feel grateful to her for shifting the subject away from me, yet sad at the same time. "That isn't your fault either," I offer quietly, looking at both Tyra and Chopper in turn. "If it's anyone's fault, it's..." I can't seem to make myself go on. 

"Wire's," Jessie finishes simply for me. Everyone else nods. More silence. 

"So... what happened... out.." 

"The bridge? That was Wire's doing, too. He thinks he can just rule everything... I don't know where he got that many explosives, but he certainly managed to fix the Bridge gang." Chopper sounds bitter, and it's no wonder. I had known there was no real animosity between the two gangs, just a friendly rivalry. This prompts my next question. 

"So _why_ exactly did he do this?" 

Chopper sighs, then looks right at me as he answers. "There must be something wrong with him... I don't know, but a year or so ago, he was in the Bridge gang. But he got thrown out for some reason, and he came over here. He couldn't get past me, with everyone on my side, so he just acted real nice and friendly... ya know? He was just waiting for an opportunity to get back at the Bridge gang. I guess he got it." 

"Maybe he did, but it isn't going to last long," Tyra adds. "He's out, and anyone who he got to join after we left. The people we wouldn't let join before because they were too... antisocial. Didn't care to work as a team... always looking out for their own glory. I just couldn't believe he'd go this far... but I guess I was wrong. 

Silence fell again, thick and heavy. I have the feeling that Chopper is gathering up the courage to say something. 

"You... you guys... I mean, what are you guys planning on doing now..." 

I sit back and look at Jessie for what feels like a very long time, trying to see if she has a decision in mind. But she just looks at me confusedly, and I know she doesn't know what to say. 

"We're going to leave. I personally think it would be the best for both of us to leave here..." And I meant that. Even with as much as our relationship with Tyra and Chopper meant, I had firmly come to believe that it _would_ be best. After all, I had spent half of the night thinking about it. Jessie seems shocked, probably because I had sounded so decisive. But she nods. It really would be better for her to leave, to get away from where that guy lived.. the one who'd left her. I certainly had no desire to see him again, either. 

"Are you two sure..." Tyra begins slowly, but Chopper cuts her off with a shake of his head. 

"It's their decision, Tyra. As for us, well... We've decided to join up with anyone who wants to be in the Bridge gang now. Anyone else can form their own gang for all I care, but we owe _something_ to the Bridge gang. The bridge'll probably be rebuilt someday, but... Anyway, we wanna do something for you two... what can we do before you leave?" 

"I don't think there's anything--" 

"For one, we're gonna make sure you guys become legends in our new gang. We'll tell everyone how great you were... Big Jess and Little Jim," Chopper grins fondly. "It _was_ fun... while it lasted, wasn't it?" 

I look at Jessie, and she smiles. "Yes, it was..." 

***** 

We say our goodbyes the next morning, and find ourselves walking again, to where, I don't know. I suppose it doesn't matter. I look sideways at Jessie as we travel, noticing the way she is watching the ground before her feet, frowning in thought. Before I can stop myself, I blurt out the question that has been on my mind most of the morning. 

"Jessie, do you think we were meant to be together?" 

Freezing in her tracks, she turns slowly to me. "Is something wrong, James?" 

"No... I just wanted to..." 

"Well, I think... maybe." 

It isn't much of an answer, but "maybe" will have to do for now. Not wanting to wait long and lose my nerve, I continue with, "So do you think we'll _always_ be together?" 

"'Meant to be' and 'always' don't necessarily go together," she snaps back at me, just a bit too quickly. Like she is being defensive. I take a step back from her, and can't seem to look her in the eyes now. I feel so embarrassed. 

"James..." she sighs at last. "I'm sorry. I... plan to stick around with you until you don't want me around. Just come on, and don't worry about it anymore." 

She turns abruptly and continues walking, and I hurry to catch up. Relief floods through me. I resolve at that moment to try to be stronger, to be as strong as I can to make it through anything with Jessie, no matter what may happen next. I want to try to do that... but most of all, I want to be together with Jessie, always.


End file.
